Regulator valves have a self-adjusting orifice which varies to increase or to decrease the fluid flow in order to maintain the selected pressure. Conventionally these regulators utilize a spring opposed to a diaphragm exposed to the fluid whose pressure is being regulated. Conventional regulators are in widespread use, and for many applications where the requirements are not especially stringent, they function satisfactorily. The term "fluid" is used herein as generic to liquids and gases.
However, there are applications where the construction of conventional regulators raises problems which either are ignored to disadvantage, or are rectified by additional equipment or processes.
For example, many processes require fluid to be supplied with utmost purity. An example is in the semi-conductor industry, wherein stray particulates which might be introduced into the fluid stream from the regulator itself can scrap very expensive products when they land on a product in a location where the particulates would destroy the product's intended function. An example is a conductive particle that bridges two electronic components on a chip.
Sources of such particulates in a regulator are diaphragms, valves, and especially springs in the fluid path. The flexure of the springs, and the rubbing or abutment of the parts, including the rubbing of the spring on the parts between which it is opposed, are examples.
Another objection to conventional regulator construction is the requisite size of its inlet cavity caused by the need to house certain parts in it. Larger volumes are more difficult to purge, take a longer time to purge, and are wastefully expensive in costly reactants which must be disposed of when the system is purged.
While this regulator is expected to make its first and possibly most important impact in the semi-conductor reactor field, it also will provide important advantages in such fields as calibration systems, analysis systems, and systems for carrier fluid in fluid chromatography.
In addition, this regulator is useful whenever regulators are needed, not merely in high purity fluid systems. Its inherent simplicity and convenience in assembly, adjustment and use, commend it for general usage.
It is an object of this invention to remove all springs from the flow path, to eliminate all freely moving parts and rubbing contacts in the flow path, and to minimize the cavity volume.